


flying practice

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han and Luke have sex in the pilot's seat.





	flying practice

**Author's Note:**

> thats basically all there is to this idk
> 
> i dont know anything about the layout of the thingamabobs to fly the bigger thingamabobs but as harrison ford himself said "all of this is fake" so here ya go

Luke was enraptured.

The Millennium Falcon wasn't much to look at--not that he would be saying so again--at least from the outside, and the inside, too, before he got to know it a little better. It wasn't just the modifications, or Han and Chewie’s ability to fly it through some far from ideal conditions, though it did give him a new respect for the old thing.

He might be biased in favor of the first ship to get him off Tatooine, but it wasn't just that either, he thought.

It didn't take long to pick up on the way it felt like home--not his own, maybe, but a home either way. Han had built a lot of love into that ship, and it showed.

It showed in the way it felt like coming somewhere safe, and it showed in the way Han and Chewie flew it, and in the way Han sat in the pilot’s seat, feet kicked up on the dash, tinkering with a little metal box Luke had been too distracted to remember the name of when Han told him earlier.

He couldn't stop looking at Han’s hands.

It didn't help that Han’s hands were the reason it still felt a little damp between his legs from earlier that morning.

Luke pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning his chin on his knees, and he didn't realize Han was looking at him until his hands went still.

“What?”

Luke glanced up with a start. “Mm?”

Han raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Looked like you got something to say.”

Luke shrugged and shook his head. “Nothing.”

Han grunted and went back to the piece of metal and wires.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, the cockpit silent except for the soft _clinkscrach_ of a tiny screwdriver and the occasional frustrated huff.

Han flipped open a small hatch, holding the screwdriver between his teeth to pull something long and thin from behind his ear. It looked like one of Beru’s weaving hooks, Luke thought. Han pushed it into the opening, jiggling it around before jerking his hand back with a swear, the hook clattering to the floor.

The screwdriver had fallen into Han’s lap, and he sucked on the tip of his thumb for a second, glancing over at Luke before reaching down for the hook.

“Help me out a sec.” He leaned over, holding the piece of metal out between them so Luke could get a closer look. “You think you could reach in there?”

“Not if it’s gonna shock me.” Luke took it when Han shook it in his direction, turning it over in his hands.

“You're good. Just didn't have anything small enough that's not conductive.”

Luke nodded and tilted it around so the hatch was on top, squinting to try to get a better look at the inside, but he couldn't see much. “What am I doing?”

“There's a switch in there, you just gotta pull it towards you.”

Luke frowned and looked back up at Han. “That's it?”

Han shrugged. “You’ve got smaller fingers. The switch is on the bottom.”

Luke hesitated for a second before poking around the inside of the hatch; there was barely enough room for his finger, but he could feel something raised up on the bottom, and it took a couple tries before he managed to pull it forward.

He pried his hand away when it started thrumming, holding it out to Han. “There.”

“Thanks, kid.” Han tilted it around a few times, blowing some dust out of the hatch before snapping it shut. He stood up, swearing under his breath when the screwdriver clattered to the floor, and Luke couldn't help staring a little at the way his shirt rode up when he leaned over the dashboard to snap the box back into place.

“A’right…” Han sat back down and leaned forward to flip a couple switches, glancing over at the box each time. “Hit that blue button--no, the bigger--yeah, that one.”

Luke's hand hovered over the dashboard, waiting for any more instructions, but Han just ducked underneath it, fidgeting with something Luke couldn't see. He heard a loud _snap,_ and the ship lurched strongly enough Luke had to grab onto the armrests of the copilot seat, thrumming so much it made his teeth rattle.

Han’s hair was sticking up at all angles when he sat back up, leaning over the dashboard to hit another couple switches. The heavy thrumming settled into a quiet purr, and Han’s eyes lit up, legs bouncing as he flipped a few toggles with a little more enthusiasm than seemed strictly necessary.

“See that dial on your right?” Han asked, gesturing vaguely to the side.

Luke pointed, and Han nodded.

“Quarter turn to the left.”

The humming of the engines got louder, and Han drummed his fingers against the dashboard, mouthing what looked like a countdown before slamming a lever down. The ship jolted, knocking Luke against the back of the chair, but Han just clapped his hands together with a satisfied shout.

“Gotta see how that next takeoff is, but…” He pushed his hair out of his eyes, hands flying over the dashboard to shut the engines down. “Should be real smooth.”

Luke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the look on Han’s face.

“Can we try it?”

Han’s eyebrow twitched. “Don't have anywhere to go.”

“We don't have to go anywhere,” Luke prodded. “Just, up and down, or something.”

“Chewie’s not even here to do liftoff,” Han pointed out, kicking his feet up on the dashboard. “Maybe later.”

“Can _I_ try it?”

Han snorted and shook his head. “You don't know how.”

Luke shrugged and leaned in towards Han, holding himself up on the armrest. “So, show me.”

“You've seen it plenty of times.”

“I know,” Luke said, trailing his hand over the dashboard. He took a slow, deep breath. “I meant _show_ me.”

He couldn't quite read the look on Han’s face.

Han leaned back, wiping his hands on his pants. He didn't say anything for a second, and Luke was about to scramble for something else to say when Han said, “Stand up.”

Luke got up, half expecting Han to stand up too so they could swap seats; before he could do anything else, Han reached out and grabbed him by his waist, tugging Luke gracelessly into his lap so he was facing the dashboard.

Luke bit back a startled gasp, shivering a little when he felt Han’s lips against the back of his neck, fingers curling around the hem of his shirt.

“Comfortable?”

Luke huffed a laugh and nodded. “You sure this is the best way to do it?”

He felt Han shrug, and then a quick kiss just below his jaw. “I’d say so.” Han tugged him a little closer, his chest warm through the back of Luke's shirt. “Where do we start?”

Luke took a deep breath and gave the dashboard a quick once-over, pointing at an old, scavenged lever.

“Good,” Han murmured, kissing the side of his neck. “You can pull it.”

Luke reached out to pull it down, and Han slid his hand up Luke's side, scritching at Luke's ribs until he was squirming.

“Next?”

Luke lightly tapped one of the buttons to his left, waiting until he felt Han nod before pushing it. The ship rumbled, and Han hummed against Luke's neck, kneading at Luke’s hips.

“And then…”

Luke had to take another deep breath to clear his head, tapping one of the toggles on the [steering wheel].

Han didn't react.

“Is that right?”

“What do you think?” Han asked, slipping his fingers a few inches up the inside of Luke's shirt.

Luke hesitated, pulling his hand back slightly, but Han just hummed, scraping his teeth over the curve of Luke's neck.

“I think so,” Luke said, his voice cracking a little at the end.

“Then try it.”

Luke paused for a second, Han’s tone making him uncertain, but he couldn't think of what else the next step would be, and he slowly hit the toggle forward.

Luke held his breath waiting for something to happen, but nothing came.

“Was that right?”

“Yes.” Han kissed the back of his head. “Keep going.”

Luke nodded to himself and looked over the dashboard, mentally ticking off whatever he knew wouldn't be right.

“That one?” he asked, pointed to a switch to his right.

He felt Han shrug. “Your call.”

Luke paused for a second before reaching towards it, but Han grabbed his hand to pull it back before he could get too close.

“Actually.” Han brought Luke's hand up to kiss his knuckles before letting go again. “Maybe don't.”

Luke's face felt warm. “Wrong one?”

“Big time.”

Luke slumped against Han’s chest, leaning his head back on Han's shoulder. “I don't know.”

“Sure you do.” Han kissed the side of his face, poking at Luke’s back until he sat up straight. “Come on, know-it-all.”

Luke let out a slow sigh and looked across the dashboard again. It took him a few seconds, not helped much by the way Han kept nuzzling against his neck, lazily trailing his fingertips above the hem of his pants.

He pointed to a switch on the copilot side.

“You got it,” Han mumbled, tracing up the soft line of hair to his bellybutton lightly enough Luke couldn't help shivering. “Can you reach?”

“Um.”

Han wound his arms around Luke's waist so he could lean over without worrying about falling, and Luke managed to hit the switch on his second try, just close enough to get it with the tips of his fingers.

Han brought his hands back around to Luke's hips with a quick squeeze, sucking at a sensitive spot just above his collar. “Next.”

“You know, that's--mm, kind of distracting,” Luke gasped, tilting his head so Han could kiss up to his jaw.

“You think you’re always gonna be able to be perfectly focused when you’re flying for real?” Han tickled at Luke's belly until he was squirming and smacking at Han’s hands, but Luke could feel him smiling against his neck. _“Next.”_

Luke held onto Han’s hands to keep him from tickling him again while he looked over the dashboard, absently rubbing his fingers over Han’s knuckles.

“That one,” he said, pointing at a toggle on the control wheel on the copilot side.

“Right again.” Han pried one of his hands free to lean over and flip it upwards.

Luke smiled to himself and tapped on a big, clunky lever to his right. “That one now?”

“Almost.” Han wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder, bumping his nose along Luke's neck. “You remember what comes first?”

Luke shivered, Han’s hair a little ticklish against his skin. He took a deep breath, slowly looking back and forth over the dashboard. Nothing jumped out as the right one, the Falcon’s dashboard layout patched together out of scavenged, mismatched parts just enough to throw him off, just like the rest of the ship--

Han’s hand slipped down the front of his pants before he could ask for a hint, and Luke had to throw a hand out to catch himself on the armrest.

_“Han--”_

“I know you know it,” he murmured, scraping his teeth over the curve of Luke's neck the same time he started circling his fingers over Luke's clit, slow and teasing the way Luke couldn't help rocking up against. “Come on, kid.”

“I _don't,”_ Luke whined, his breathing a little heavy from the way Han wouldn't let up on his neck. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

Luke groaned and tilted his head so Han had more space to kiss him. “Just tell me.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” He could feel Han smiling against his skin before he twisted his wrist, keeping his thumb on Luke's clit and pressing a finger in to the second knuckle. “Enemy ships approaching, planet’s gonna blow, you better know what you're doing, huh?”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek, and it took all the willpower he could get to keep from melting right out of Han’s lap. “Just a hint,” Luke pleaded; he could feel Han getting hard, and he rolled his hips back, squeezing his thighs together around Han’s hand. “Please?”

Han hummed and circled his thumb around Luke's clit a little faster. “It’s red.”

Luke shuddered and took a deep breath, looking across the dashboard again. “That one?”

Han slipped a second finger inside him, pumping them in time with his thumb on Luke's clit. “Good.”

Luke's hand was shaking when he smacked at the red button to his left, pulling at the lever a little too quickly; the ship lurched again, rumbling like it wanted to take off, and Luke had to bite back a moan at the way it made Han’s fingers press a little deeper.

“Just got one more,” Han said, and Luke knew there would be a mark left over from the way Han was mouthing at his neck. “Well. Two, if we were going anywhere.”

Luke nodded, rocking against Han’s hand; he was only barely paying attention to the dashboard, all his focus zeroed in on Han’s fingers, Han’s mouth on his neck, Han’s dick pressing against his back through their clothes--

“Come on.” Han pinched Luke's side, nipping at the curve of Luke's shoulder. “Don't got all day.”

Luke gasped and nodded again, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. Han had eased up on his neck, but his fingers were still making Luke melt.

It took a few seconds before he could settle on what looked right; he pointed to a small toggle on the copilot side.

“That one.”

“Mm.” Han started sucking another mark into Luke's skin, pumping his fingers in faster. “You sure?”

Luke whined and grabbed onto Han’s wrist, holding his hand in place to grind against his fingers. “Yes?”

He could feel Han smiling against his neck. “Doesn't sound very sure.”

Luke took a deep breath, practically bouncing on Han’s hand. “Yes, I'm sure, please--”

“That's right, kid.” Han curled his fingers until Luke couldn't see straight, mouthing a little higher on Luke's neck. “Gonna let go so you can flip it anytime soon?”

Luke had almost forgotten his grip on Han’s wrist, and he let go with a soft “Oh,” pushing the toggle up with shaky fingers.

Han tugged at Luke's fly, pulling at his waistband before Luke batted his hands away to do it himself. He started to wriggle them down his hips before stopping to stand up, but Han’s hands on his hips yanked him back down before he could get anywhere.

“Hey--”

“Where do you think you're goin’?” Han mumbled, muffled in Luke's hair.

“To take these off?” Luke turned to face Han as much as he could, craning his neck so Han could kiss him for the first time since they had come into the cockpit together, and he couldn't help losing himself in it for a minute. “Let me--hey--let me up.”

Han grumbled and pulled him in for another kiss before finally letting go.

Luke's stumbled a little when he stood to strip out of his pants, hastily kicking at his shoes. The way Han was looking at him while he unbuckled his belt made it hard to care where they ended up.

“Get over here.”

Han reached for Luke's hand to pull him back down to his lap. Luke barely noticed his knee knocking against the armrest, or the scratchiness of Han’s pants against his thighs, not with the way Han was kissing him, palming at his ass and grinding their hips together.

Luke pressed forward until he could feel Han’s body heat through their clothes, and he tugged Han’s vest down his shoulders, left bunched up against the seat when Luke didn't want to pull away long enough to move it. He wound his arms tight around Han’s shoulders, tangling his fingers in Han’s hair; Han had to push him back a little to wriggle his hand in between them, slipping two fingers inside Luke again.

Luke accidentally bit Han’s lip to try to stifle a moan, rocking against Han’s hand, and he didn't notice the ship rumbling again until there was a dull _clank_ from somewhere down the hall.

Luke broke the kiss with a start. “Han--”

“Mm.” Han kissed down Luke's neck, nudging his collar to suck another mark into his skin.

“Han, wait, I think someone's--”

“Ship’s just settling,” he mumbled, moving his free hand to rub over the small of Luke's back. “Just.” He paused, his hand on Luke's back going still. “Shit.”

Luke had to hold his arms tighter around Han’s shoulders to keep steady while Han leaned forward, and he couldn't keep down a soft whine when Han pulled his fingers away to shut the engine off.

Han leaned back again, giving Luke's ass a quick squeeze before tilting his chin up to kiss him. “You did good.”

“Told you.” The feeling of Han smiling into the kiss made his chest feel warm. “Can we take off next time?”

Han huffed a laugh and slipped his fingers back inside Luke, scissoring them for a few seconds before adding a third. Luke dropped his forehead against Han’s shoulder, grabbing at the front of his shirt.

“Don't hold your breath.”

_“Han…”_ Luke rolled his hips and kissed up to Han’s jaw. “Please?”

Han shivered and brought his free hand up to Luke's hair, rubbing at the nape of his neck, and Luke didn't miss the way Han’s hips twitched. “I’ll think about it.”

Han gave Luke's hair a soft tug to pull him up for a kiss, sliding his hand down to Luke's lower back.

Luke might have melted if Han’s hand on his back wasn't pushing them so close.

He tugged at Han’s shirt until it was bunched up under his arms, and it took a few tries before he could bring himself to break away long enough to pull it off.

Luke bit back a whine when Han had to move his hand from between Luke's legs, tossing the shirt off to the side, but he batted it away when Han brought his hand back down to Luke's clit.

“Don't be a tease.” Luke leaned in to kiss him, tweaking Han’s bottom lip between his teeth before sitting up straighter, balancing on his knees as much as he could in the cramped seat.

“Maybe I just like touching you,” Han said, craning his neck for another kiss. He rubbed his thumb over Luke's clit before Luke could even get a hand on his dick, and Luke shivered, grabbing at Han’s shoulder to keep steady.

“Han…” Luke took a deep breath, his hips shaking a little with the effort it took not to rock against Han’s hand. He had to lean forward to reach behind him for Han’s dick, and Han pulled him even closer with his free hand on Luke's back, pressing kisses all along his neck.

Luke slipped his hand from Han’s shoulder up to his hair, curling around the nape of his neck, and he lost himself in the feeling of Han’s mouth on his neck for a minute before fumbling behind himself again.

He could feel Han gasp warm and heavy against his skin, and Luke bit back a smile, slowly pumping his hand a few times, the head of Han’s dick just bumping against the damp between his legs.

“And you're calling me a tease,” Han grumbled, leaning up to kiss Luke and rubbing a little faster over his clit. “You damn--”

Luke cut him off with another kiss, sinking down to Han’s lap with a muffled groan. Han didn't once let up on his clit, only faltering for a second while Luke lowered himself down. Luke only pulled back enough to catch his breath, their lips still almost touching, and he could feel Han’s hips twitching like he just couldn't keep still.

The seat was too cramped for Luke to get much leverage, but he slowly rolled his hips forward, gripping the back of the chair to try to keep his balance better.

“Here, just…” Han slipped his hands around the backs of Luke's thighs, holding him up for a second, scooting a little closer to the edge of the seat so Luke’s knees weren't so crammed against the backrest. “There we go.”

Han’s eyes crinkled at the corners, and Luke's chest felt tingly.

Luke leaned in to kiss him, wriggling his hips until he was settled comfortably in Han’s lap; he didn't waste any time before getting into a rhythm that had his knees aching a little--not that he could bring himself to care--and it didn't take long before the kiss went from slow and soft to messy and edging towards desperate.

Han kneaded adoringly at Luke's ass with one hand, wedging the other between where their hips met with his middle and ring fingers spread on either side of his dick; Luke broke the kiss for a second to ask what he was doing before he rolled his hips, cutting himself off with a moan at the feeling of his clit rubbing between Han’s knuckles.

“Oh, that's--” Luke shuddered, unsuccessfully biting back a whine. “That's _good.”_

“Yeah?”

He could feel Han smiling, that same smug, warm grin whenever he caught Luke off guard like that, and Luke didn't think he'd ever find it in him to do anything but kiss that smile right off his face.

Han moved his wrist in time with Luke bouncing in his lap so his hand never left Luke's clit. He slowly dragged his other hand down and back up Luke's thigh, rubbing his thumb over the soft, sensitive skin just below where his leg met his pelvis, and Luke let out a delighted little moan when he realized Han was rubbing over a faded bruise from a couple nights before.

“I want to eat you out later,” Han murmured with a quick peck to Luke's lips before kissing down his neck. “Again.”

Luke bit the inside of his cheek and tangled his fingers in Han’s hair, rolling his hips a little faster. “You, mm--haven't even changed the sheets from last night.”

“Yeah, like you were complaining.” Han planted his feet steady on the floor and leaned back a little, sliding his hand back up Luke's thigh to squeeze at his hip before thrusting up, knocking a startled moan out of Luke. “Your mess, anyway.”

Luke's laugh broke into a whine when Han rubbed his knuckles side-to-side over his clit. “Your _fault.”_

Han grinned warm and soft, flushed pink creeping up his cheeks. “Fair.”

He tilted his chin up towards Luke, glancing at his lips, and Luke didn't need to be told twice.

He felt like he could keep kissing Han forever.

The ache in Luke's knees was making itself hard to ignore, slowing him down a bit; Han didn't seem to mind taking over, his grip on Luke's hip getting a little tighter to hold him steady. He lost any semblance of a rhythm he might have had, jostled and bounced in Han’s lap until it was all he could do to rock gracelessly down against him, looping his arms around Han’s shoulders.

Han pulled his hand free from where it was wedged between them, circling his thumb over Luke's clit, and Luke couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed about the way his voice cracked on a whine, his legs shaking against Han’s hips.

Han was getting uneven and sloppy, and he broke the kiss with a groan, turning his hand over so he could rub the pads of his fingers over Luke's clit. “Fuck, Luke…”

It wasn't hard to recognize that tone.

Luke leaned in for a quick kiss before sitting up as straight as he could, bracing his hands on Han’s shoulders and lifting himself up-and-down as best he could with that warm ache spreading to his thighs.

Luke took a deep breath; he could see Han’s jaw clench like he was trying to keep quiet, that little crease between his eyebrows. He kissed down the side of Han’s neck with a quick nip at the curve of his shoulder; he could still see an almost-faded mark from a couple nights before, pink and a little splotchy, and he couldn't help mouthing over it again until Han was nearly gasping, his fingers getting shaky against Luke's clit.

Luke settled flat in Han’s lap, grinding down against him without once pulling off. That warm, tight feeling like he was about to come started between his legs, coiling in his belly; he knocked Han’s hand away, holding Han’s wrist against the armrest when he tried moving his hand back to Luke's clit with a frustrated whine.

“I'm--babe--”

“Yeah,” Luke gasped, holding Han’s wrist a little tighter, rolling his hips faster.

“Let me--” Han cut himself off with a groan when Luke sucked at a sensitive spot just above his collarbone.

“You said you wanted to eat me out later,” Luke pointed out, bumping his nose against Han’s jaw. “And it’s later.”

“Fuck,” Han muttered, his head knocking back against the headrest.

Luke grinned, ducking against Han’s shoulder for a second to hide the flush he could feel creeping up his face; he didn't think he would be getting over making Han sound like that. He laced his fingers with Han’s where he still had his han pinned to the armrest, tilting his head up to kiss the side of Han’s neck, sucking and biting at a spot just high enough he knew it would be obvious later.

Han couldn't keep himself quiet anymore, sliding his free hand up from Luke's hip to his hair like he couldn't let Luke stop, his hips jerking shakily up against Luke until he was whispering nonsense into Luke's hair, squeezing his hand so tight Luke's fingers almost hurt.

“You are so--fuck, kid…” Han groaned and tugged at Luke's hair until he leaned up for a kiss, messy and desperate and reverent, and his hips twitched, and then he went still, and he slumped against the back of the chair like a bag of rocks.

Han’s hand was still in his hair, fingertips rubbing circles along his scalp while Luke kissed along his neck. He could feel Han’s pulse racing, and he waited until it was back to its normal, steady beat before leaning up to kiss him, soft and slow with just an itch of the desperation from before.

Luke didn't realize he was still rocking his hips until Han pulled back with a wince, prying his hand free from where Luke was still holding it against the armrest to squeeze at Luke's hip.

“Let me up,” Han murmured, leaning in for another quick kiss. “You're gonna kill me one of these days.”

Luke stumbled out of Han’s lap, almost tripping back against the dashboard, his legs feeling a little like jelly; he barely had time to stand up straight before Han got up to, spinning him around and pushing him back down to the pilot’s seat.

Han tucked himself back into his pants, the open belt loop clanking while he sat on the floor in front of Luke.

“I think I like this seat,” Luke said teasingly, biting his lip when Han reached for his legs, tugging Luke to the edge. “Does this mean I can take off next time?”

Han huffed a laugh and hoisted Luke's legs over his shoulders. “Startin’ to think you just like me for the ride.”

Luke shot him an exaggerated frown, pushing Han closer with his heels against Han’s back. “It doesn't _hurt.”_

Han shook his head and kissed along Luke's thigh until he found that mark from a couple nights before, catching the sensitive skin there between his teeth until it was hot red and the best kind of sore. Luke let out a deep breath, bringing his hand down to Han’s hair with a soft tug, but Han didn't move from there until he could feel the muscles twitching under his lips.

Han pressed one last kiss there before making his way up, mouthing at Luke's clit with just a hint of pressure. Luke bit the inside of his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut for a second, but he couldn't bring himself to look away for long. Luke's breath hitched at the look Han shot him from between his legs.

Han only pulled away for a second to crack his jaw before coming back in with a vengeance; he pressed his tongue flat over Luke's clit before closing his lips around it, sucking just right until Luke had to clap his free hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

Han pulled off slowly, his lips still brushing against Luke's clit when he said, “You know I like what you sound like.”

Luke's breath came out like a whine, brushing Han’s hair back from his forehead. “What if someone comes in?”

“No one’s coming,” Han insisted, teasing another whine out of Luke with his bottom lip on Luke's clit. “No one else, at least.”

“Did you really just--”

Han caught his lips around Luke's clit again before he could finish, and Luke's voice cracked on a moan when Han pressed two fingers into him. Han wound his other arm around Luke's thigh, rubbing his fingertips over the sensitive part of his pelvis, a little below his bellybutton; Luke had to bring his hand around to the back of Han’s neck to keep from pulling too hard at his hair.

Han didn't take long before slipping in a third finger, rubbing them in small, tight circles in time with his fingers pressing on Luke's lower belly, and Luke might have been embarrassed by those soft whimpers bubbling from his throat if Han’s mouth wasn't so _good._

Han pressed the tip of his tongue to where his fingers were slowly pumping in and out, dragging back up to Luke's clit, and he had to push his hand flat on Luke's pelvis when he couldn’t keep his hips still.

Luke's whole body felt hot and tingly, and it wasn't long before that delicious, tight feeling was pooling in his belly again, his knees shaking on either side of Han’s head.

“Han--” Luke gasped, tugging lightly at Han’s hair as if they could possibly be any closer.

Han looked up at him with a soft hum, his eyes crinkled at the corners like he would be smiling if his mouth wasn't busy; he flashed Luke a wink before pursing his lips tight around Luke’s clit, circling it with his tongue until Luke could barely keep his legs from shaking off Han’s shoulders.

Luke locked his ankles around Han’s back, his thighs shaking with the effort it took to keep his legs from slipping. Han pumped his hand faster, curling his fingers _just so_ until Luke's breathing went heavy and uneven, broken little moans bubbling up on every exhale. Han’s mouth felt hot against his skin, pressing his tongue in quick, tight circles over Luke's clit. Han was repetitive and insistent the way he got when he wanted Luke to come, none of the slow teasing from before, and he only moved his fingers faster the more Luke's hands started to shake.

Luke dropped his hand from Han's hair, gripping the armrest until his knuckles went white. He could feel it creeping up on him, that hot, fuzzy feeling radiating from between his legs all the way down to his toes; it still came like a surprise, knocking a moan from his chest, his thighs shaking on either side of Han’s head.

Han didn't let up until he was practically whimpering, his hips jerking unevenly where Han was still holding him flat against the chair. He didn’t move his hand away, his fingers still inside Luke while he mouthed gently at Luke's clit to bring him down slow. Luke let out a satisfied hum when Han curled his fingers one last time before pulling out, and Luke's whole body felt like it had gone to jelly by the time Han pulled away completely.

Han slowly lowered Luke's legs from his shoulders, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, but he only made it to his knees before Luke was pulling him in for a kiss.

There was something Luke _adored_ about kissing Han when Han had just eaten him out--everything, actually, he thought, not that he would ever say it, but he didn’t have to.

Han leaned forward and slid his hands up along Luke's thighs, only breaking the kiss to stand up and hold a hand out for Luke.

Luke looked at him pleadingly for a second before letting Han pull him up, grabbing the armrest with his free hand to keep his balance, his legs still stiff and wobbly. “I liked that seat.”

Han leaned in for a quick kiss with a hand on Luke's hip before turning them around to take Luke's place, pulling Luke down to his lap. “How's that?”

Luke ducked his head to hide a smile before straightening up to kiss him, winding his arm around Han’s shoulders. Han’s hand was warm and just a little bit sticky at the small of his back, rubbing his thumb along the bumps of Luke's spine.

“That’s good.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @hansolosbi on tumblr!


End file.
